


Hetalia x Reader Oneshots

by MFU



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys Being Boys, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Yandere, that was so difficult to set back to english, why did my computer just turn french?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Hetalia x Reader Oneshots

Valentines day, 2021. The midst of a pandemic has hit; freedom has only just come back, and you are wondering what your shy boyfriend Mathew has in mind. 

If you are honest, part of you is not really expecting much. Alfred could get big gifts and plenty of sweeties. Kiku could get beautiful trinkets. Francis could go for ease with candlelit dinners and the same with Feli. But... your boyfriend?

Well, it took him several months just to ask you out. Almost a year even! And when he did, you had to complete most of the question for him.

So, there he burst through your apartment door. Blue hoodie on, dirty blonde hair a little messy. "Ah, y/n, I am so sorry I am late. I got held up with-" You stared at him intently, watching that look of horror on his face. "Did someone think you were Alfred again?" He did not speak. "Was it Cuba?" He shook his head frantically. "No... Ivan sat on me in the meeting again..."

You sighed loudly. "Damnit... you need to stick up for yourself more!" He looked down shyly. "Damnit I do! I'm Canada!" You only shook your head, pointing at his scuffled leg; the trouser cut a little.

"What happened?" "I fell when I was running from Ivan... that guy is scary." You ushered him to a seat, forcing him to sit and reveal his wound. Sighing, you collect some cotton and antiseptic liquid.

Pouring it onto his wound, he winced. "M-maple leaf!" You tut, rolling your eyes as tears form in the corner of his.

"C'mon... its valentines..." you smirk, "what do you have planned for me?" "W-well..."

~~~~

You held his hand lightly; cold digits intertwined with yours. "This is..." your voice trailed as you look up at the shop. A place to come and build your own teddy.

"Oh god," he panicked, smacking his hand out of yours, "you hate it?" You snatched his hand back, catching his big eyes staring back at yours; watching his glasses slowly slide down his nose- pushing them back up for him. "No, I love it."

Hand in hand, you walk into the establishment. Bright pastel colours blinding you both, and a friendly woman coming to greet you both. "Hello you two. Looking to make your own forever friend?" You nod awkwardly. "This way!"

She led you first to pick out a fluffy teddy skin. You chose a caramel brown bear shape. Then to the next set, where the woman helped you stick a hose into the teddy, slowly filling it with stuffing that flew around in a whirlwind of movement within this machine. 

Lastly, she stitched your bear up for you, but you were busy looking around to see where on earth Mathew had gone. He just seemed to vanish, and you hoped he was not trapped against the wall- too shy to ask someone to move for him.

Bear complete, you admired the brown critter. Smiling at the heart patched on the front, smiling wider as you chose a cute outfit for the bear. A pink hoodie and bow for its left ear.

You wandered to the counter, shocked to hear the woman speak. "Oh, your companion paid your bill. He is waiting outside I think."

You wander outside, gasping.

There, sat Mathew. In his hand, a set of love heart balloons. In the other, a giant bear. Its skin was beige, like his, and fluffy! It had his round rimmed glasses, and a red checked shirt like he usually wore. A maple leaf on its heart.

"O.M.G Matty?!" "I... I made it for you... It... happy valentines!" He shoved it in your face, beet red and embarrassed. "Is this you?" You ask joyfully. "Yes... I j-just thought, y'know..." he couldn't even speak, stuttering, broken off when you kiss him cheekily. 

Taking his hand, you began dragging him back to your apartment. He kept rubbing the back of his neck, shy and clearly happy you enjoyed his gift.


End file.
